


Sunrise Kisses

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: All American Season 1 [14]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Summer, Sunrises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Asher takes Olivia on a run and shows her one of his favorite spots.





	Sunrise Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> For Janna, who wanted “Run! You said you’d work out with me!” and “Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.” from [this list](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/172128055553/drabble-list) of prompts.

Olivia puts her hands on her knees, bending over as she tries to catch her breath. She’s suddenly having a lot of regrets right now. The biggest one letting Asher convince her to get out of bed before the sun even came up. He’s somewhere ahead of her, clearly having no trouble keeping his energy up. Damn athletes.

She takes a deep breath and starts walking down the path. Her legs feel like they’re on fire and moving them is taking a lot of effort right now.

“Run! You said you’d work out with me!”

Olivia groans and starts jogging to catch up with him, “I didn’t think it would be like this.”

Asher laughs and slows his pace so he can run next to her, “I guess you just don’t have the stamina.”

She shoves him lightly in the arm, “Don’t be an asshole. Asshole.”

He tuts at her in disapproval, “Language Olivia.”

“Oh shut up and get moving,” she mutters.

He laughs and speeds up again, looking over his shoulder with a grin, “I need you to hurry up. We’re almost there.”

“Where are we even going?”

“You’ll see!”

She rolls her eyes at him even though his back is turned and he can’t see her, but picks up her pace. Her curiosity is getting the better of her. She groans when she sees a hill approaching and almost stops, but Asher turns back and gives her a look that lets her know she better not. She’ll be going up the hill even if he has to drag her.

By the time she reaches the top she’s a panting, sweating mess. She collapses on the grass and pushes her sweaty hair back from her forehead. Asher sits next to her, his knee gently knocking against hers as he leans back on his hands.

“It’s almost time,” he tells her.

Her brow burrows for a moment, before she follows his gaze towards the sky. The sun is just starting to peak over the horizon, and they have a perfect view from up her.

“You brought me out here to watch the sunrise?” Olivia asks, glancing over at him.

Asher shrugs, “I thought you might like to see it. You’re always talking about starting over, and coming out here and seeing the sun rise is always a reminder that every day can be a fresh start.”

“That’s very wise,” Olivia says.

Asher grins over at her, “It happens.” He points to the sky. “Now watch.”

She leans back next to him, keeping her eyes trained on the sky. She’s seen the sunrise before, but never really took the time to appreciate it. Not like this.

She’s glad that of all people she’s getting to experience this with Asher. They’ve come a long way in the past 2 years. Hell, even the past 9 months since the start of junior year.

“Can you believe it’s summer already?” Olivia asks him.

“No. Time really went by fast this year,” Asher says.

“A lot changed.”

She turns her head to find Asher looking at her, a soft smile on his face. One that he’s been wearing a lot lately when they’re together. “For the better.”

It’s only too easy to lean in and fit their lips together. His hand comes up to rest on her cheek as he kisses her back softly. She goes to pull back, but he keeps her in place, resting his temple against hers.

“You’re missing the sunrise,” she tells him.

He smiles and brushes his nose against hers, “I like this view a lot better.”

She grins and kisses him quickly, “Don’t get sappy on me.”

“It’s not sappy! It’s the truth.”

“Watch the sunrise and then you can look at me all you want,” Olivia tells him. She pushes him down and curls up next to him, resting her head on his chest, and lacing their fingers together. “I’m not going anywhere.”

It’s hard to believe that months ago she was barely talking to Asher, too ashamed of what they’d done. She’d almost let it cost her one of the most important people in her life. But they’d gotten past it, and moved on. Both of them are better place now. They’re healing. While before they might not have been ready for each other, Olivia knows they are now. They’re the people they need to be, for themselves and for each other.


End file.
